1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing/recording apparatus mounting a disk on a disk tray.
2. Description of Related Art
A reproducing/recording apparatus for reproducing information from and/or recording information onto a disk have been used.
Such reproducing/recording apparatus includes a reproducing/recording mechanism for reproducing information from and/or recording information onto a disk mounted on a disk tray and a disk that is mounted on a disk tray is moved into and out from the apparatus main body through a disk inlet/outlet port.
Disks that can used for information reproducing/recording include those that are contained in a cartridge, which may be referred to as cartridge/disk combinations, and bare disks that are not contained in a cartridge as well as those that are used with a blue laser beam for information reproducing/recording and those that are used with a red laser beam for information reproducing/recording. Thus, disks may have different shapes and may be used with different reproducing/recording technique.
In order to make a single reproducing/recording apparatus capable of dealing with disks of different types, conventional reproducing/recording apparatus are provided with a number of disk inlet/outlet ports and a number of disk trays for disks of so many different types. Normally the disk inlet/outlet ports are arranged horizontally along the front side of the apparatus.
More specifically, a disk inlet/outlet port and a disk tray are combined to form a set and a number of such sets are arranged horizontally along the front side of the apparatus.
Thus, in conventional reproducing/recording apparatus, the space for arranging an electronic substrate to be used for driving reproducing/recording mechanisms is limited. However, efforts for saving the space for arranging an electronic substrate face limitations and hence there is a problem that the apparatus of the type under consideration inevitably have large dimensions.